


Behind dancing green vines

by tetsuskitten



Series: Welcome home [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Shigeru let out a sigh. “We’re going to need a bigger house, Kyou.”“Why do you say that?”Shigeru is eager for the future. Little does he know it's been put into montion much sooner than he thought.





	Behind dancing green vines

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the first work in the series, here's what you need to know:  
> Yahaba and Kyoutani are modern day witches.  
> Yahaba deals with plants and Kyou with animals.  
> Kyou bought a tiny pet dragon.
> 
> Carry on!

Shigeru let out a sigh. “We’re going to need a bigger house, Kyou.”

“Why do you say that?”

Internally, Shigeru thought that stupid questions like that are exactly what get Kyoutani his trademark eye rolls and questions why Kyou does not seem to understand what is completely obvious. Well, to Shigeru, at least.

“We, well, _you_ , adopted a dragon.” Shigeru said in what could pass as an accusatory tone.

Kyoutani nodded absent minded while staring blankly at Shigeru, who had half a mind to control himself and not start yelling.

“Need I say more?” Shigeru questioned while raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“He’s the size of a mouse, I don’t see the big deal.” Kyou dismissed, giving a small shrug of his shoulders.

“Yes, _now_ he is, but how about in the future?” With his impatience growing rapidly, Shigeru really wanted Kyoutani to see his point here, so they could figure out a solution.

“I’ll ask Kuroo how much he’ll grow, maybe this kind of dragon is dog sized!”

At this point, Shigeru wanted to face-palm but he controlled the urge to do so. After all, this conversation hadn’t been exactly brought about by Smaug, their tiny dragon, there had been other things in mind for the future that needed a bigger house. But there was a little fear bug in Shigeru’s brain that made him recoil before revealing his true feelings for their future, he wasn’t sure Kyoutani was ready for the same things he was so eager for, at this moment in his life.

A few minutes of silence passed while Shigeru thought about this, face blank and pensive. He felt a hand on his face, making him look up and he came back to the present moment.

“What is it?” Kyoutani questioned, attuned to Shigeru’s mood changes, realizing there was something hanging in the air, as heavy as the scent the flowers were giving off, clouding the apartment, triggered by Shigeru’s powers, feeling nothing less than suffocating.

“Just get it out.”

Shigeru’s mind was divided, unsure if he should let it out or keep it to himself. But how long could he keep it hidden, his most wanted desires?

“The reason I want a bigger house is because…” There was an absent-minded smile growing on Shigeru’s face as he paused for a moment, his most beautiful fantasies invading his mind. “Because I want a bigger garden, and a library, a huge one, and…and…look maybe you’re not ready for this but, I want to start a family. I know we already have many pets and-“

“Alright, Shigeru, slow down.” Kyoutani asked soothingly, touching Shigeru’s arm and smiling at him reassuringly.

“I agree. I want to give you all of that, I do…” Kyoutani’s frame slumped a bit and he bit his lip, frowning as if solving a puzzle.

“Okay, look… I wasn’t supposed to tell you now. You have really bad timing, you know?” Shigeru looked lost on what Kyoutani was talking about but waited for him to continue. What was Kyoutani hiding from him? It’s not like he had ever been good at keeping secrets before, Shigeru saw right through him. What was it this time that Kyou could have kept without him noticing?

“Go grab your coat.” Kyoutani finally sighed and instructed. Shigeru’s confusion grew and the air got sickeningly sweet, sending Kyoutani into a coughing fit.

“I- I’m sorry!” Shigeru called out, reaching for Kyoutani’s bent over figure and then leaving him to calm down his plants. He whispered to them and softly touched their leaves until the air was mostly clear again.

Kyoutani had moved into the balcony and was gulping breaths of fresh air.

“I’m sorry, I’m just intrigued. What have you been hiding from me?” Shigeru asked, rubbing Kyoutani’s back to soothe him further.

“Don’t put it like that, you make it sound like a bad thing.” Kyoutani pouted, making the other smile.

“I’ll go grab my coat then.” Kyoutani saw Shigeru walk away from him and realized the moment he’d been planning for about two months now was about to go down. He could not screw this up.

 

 

They walked hand in hand for a while until they reached an apartment building. Kyoutani ringed one of the many buttons and the door buzzed open. They took the elevator up and walked up to apartment 23A, knocking on the door lightly.

Tooru opened the door with a big smile and then a small frown.

“Aren’t you early? I thought this was going down on-” As Tooru opened the door up further he saw Shigeru behind Kyoutani and cut himself off.

“Change of plans.” Kyoutani affirmed decidedly.

“Well, you know, Kyouken-chan, maybe I had plans today!” Tooru teased.

“Eating ice-cream while you cry watching ET is not plans, shittykawa!” Hajime screamed from somewhere in the apartment.

Tooru turned to the inside of the apartment giving his best “I thought you were supposed to be on my side?” look to Hajime who was, as always, unfazed.

Tooru stepped away from the threshold and let them in. Magic was part of the world, of course, but it’s common sense not to advertise your skills in the middle of a hallway. You never know who could be watching…

Inside, Tooru took them down the hallway that ended in a little hall with roof to floor windows and nothing else. With a motion, Tooru made light appear, shining from every individual piece of glass and merging together into one thin wall of bright light.

Kyoutani looked at Tooru for permission and Tooru nodded. Grabbing Shigeru by the hand, Kyoutani lead them through the portal and to the other side of the thin veil.

 

 

As his feet landed on solid ground, Shigeru felt an emerging and demanding sense of belonging. He didn’t need to look around to know he was in a forest, surrounded by nature, entirely in his element. He could feel the tree roots intertwined under his feet, he could hear the leaves bristle with each passing gulf of wind and feel that overwhelming pulse of life beating around him. He wasn’t used to his powers being this overwhelmed. Naturally, it took him awhile to be able to block some things out, to focus his attention back on Kyoutani who observed him attentively, the most awed expression, if Shigeru had ever seen one on that face.

Kyoutani was afraid to break the silence, pure and holy here, thin and fragile. A silence that wasn’t. It spoke in the form of the breeze, the rustle of leaves, the crawling of the creatures underground, the cutting edge of wings flying through the sky.

In understanding, Shigeru slid his hand back into Kyoutani’s and Kyoutani led them through a path that didn’t exist, leading up to somewhere Shigeru was unaware of. Kyoutani seemed confident enough and Shigeru didn’t get lost here, he was always found, if anything.

Coming away from the thick of the woods, they were met with a river at their feet, a waterfall to their right and on top of it a discrete and yet striking house. It was lined with glass windows and it didn’t seem that big. But the eye does fool one at times, does it not?

There was a path across the stream, crossing it they got to the other side and there, hidden behind dancing green vines, was the entrance to the waterfall house. And apparently, Kyoutani had the key.

Shigeru went in first. The entrance lead to an immense garden, an extension of the forest out there inside rock walls, dripping with humidity. The wall stopped short of creating a dome, leaving an open space for light to shine through instead, illuminating the entire space. Shigeru’s eyes shimmered, whether from the light or something else, Kyoutani couldn’t tell from afar. He let Shigeru take it all in, observing him quietly.

Kyoutani walked slowly to a small wooden door and opened it, waiting by it as if inviting Shigeru in. Shigeru looked over and let his feet lead him forward. The inside was made almost entirely of wood and glass. Glass doors and windows, wood floors and cabinets. The house was mostly empty, it looked like it didn’t have much use to anyone in the near past but it was spotless.

Kyoutani stopped in the middle of a big open space, that could be a living room or possibly a ballroom from how expansive it was and looked out the windows into the privileged view of the tops of trees, birds flying from them as if jumping towards the sun, the sky tinted in hues of blue, from dark to pale, to an almost white shade.

Shigeru joined him in his contemplating and taking advantage of the moment, Kyoutani pulled a little object from his coat pocket.

He grabbed it between his fingers to display it clearly and raised it to Shigeru’s eye level. The gold engagement ring glinted as it caught the sun rays coming from the windows, going from a simple band to tiny roots tightly holding on to a dark green emerald with a sharp rose cut.

Shigeru’s eyes widened and his mind rebooted itself for a double take at the beautiful piece of jewelry in front of him.

“We’re not home, I can’t smell the flowers, what are you thinking right now?” Kyoutani asked, anxiously.

Shigeru opened his mouth but nothing came out. Kyoutani was beyond himself. Shigeru was never speechless.

Never.

 _Ever_.

“Okay, if you won’t say anything I will.” Kyoutani spoke up, filling the need to fill in the blanks.

“This…this ring, it was my Baba’s and Ojiisan left me…everything when he passed. This house…” Kyoutani continued, gesturing in the sense of the entire structure they were inside of.

“…it was his house. And it’s mine now. Ours, actually…. I put in your name, all you have to do is sign for it and…I hope you do. I’ve been planning this for a while and that’s the only secret I’ve ever kept from you and it was hard… but I never thought your reaction would be literally _no reaction_.” Kyoutani finished with a frown.

Slowly, like the buildup of speed on a car doomed to crash, Shigeru’s eyes filled themselves with shimmering droplets of water and his motionless arms sprang up to wrap themselves around Kyoutani’s neck.

“Yes…” He choked out between sobs. “To the ring, the house, you, everything, I-” Shigeru burst out crying once again, no doubt getting tears and snot all over Kyoutani’s sweater.

Kyoutani held him tight and let his own happy tears roll down silently, washing away his worries and any doubt he ever had about them. They soaked in that moment, held tightly close against each other, cheeks wet and bodies warm from the afternoon son.

The forest was pulsing outside, a calm rhythm like a mother’s calling. It whispered to them softly, “ _Welcome home_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tooru's power is something like "portal opening". I wrote another fic, IwaOi centric in which Tooru has this power but I call it bridge building (he builds bridges between countries/worlds/oceans). If you're interested in checking that out since it's also Modern with Magic it's called "Bringing Back our Love from the Shadows"!
> 
> Find me at tetsuskitten, on tumblr!


End file.
